Shhh It's a Secret
by InteriorMotives
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, though, some have more than others. Harry and the gang return to Hogwarts but something is changing. Opinions change and yet, a gloom seems to have dropped over the castle. What could be going on behind the walls of Hogwarts?
1. Hogwarts, Here I Come

Today was like any other. The bright blue sky seemed endless and the shining sun cast its light over everything. It was a glorious day to head out onto a train. Of course, not just any old train. Hermione stood before platforms 9 and 10, her hands gripping the bar of her wheel cart tightly. She was never used to this part, slipping through the brick. It made her uncomfortable and weird afterwards. Taking in a deep breath, Hermione pushed the cart filled with all her necessities and belongings through the brick and out of sight. All the muggles at the train station did not notice a single thing as she disappeared and continued on their merry way.

On the other side, Hermione appeared, her face exasperated. A tingling sensation ran through her body as she looked around. A sign saying Platform 9 3/4 hung on a black metal bar, the sign swinging back and forth creating a creaking sound. She winced and turned toward the train tracks. In the distance a whistle sounded and excitement rose in her chest. The black train barreled along until it stopped with a screech in front of her. Hermione's anticipation rose to a feverish peak as she raced toward the man who was placing their chests and baggage on the train.

The man was tall and wore a black uniform. He had dark brown hair and large green eyes. He remained Hermione of one of her best friends. He flashed her a toothy smile as he grabbed a hold of her baggage and placed it on the train. This gave her the chance to board the transportation machine and Hermione did so. She stopped on the steps to look at herself in the window. Her curly brown hair had lightened over the summer and her hazel eyes seemed more chocolate brown than ever. Her skin was a lot finer though she stayed in the sun almost the whole vacation. A mass of light brown sun freckles scattered over her nose to prove it. They'd disappear in a matter of time however. Her body had grown more mature as well and she believed she would stop growing now. Curves were more apparent in her form and she seemed to sway with every step.

Hermione continued up the steps and into a free compartment. She sat down in the cushioned seats and awaited her friend's arrival. They were usually late and she remembered second year when they had actually missed the train all together and took Mr. Weasley's flying car all the way to the school. That car was never spotted again after it disappeared into the forbidden forest. Hermione wondered what it was doing at that very moment. Distracted, Hermione did not notice the sound of the compartment door opening and a figure slipping in. His entrance was quiet and sneaky like a snake. Icy blue eyes watched Hermione and after feeling a slight chill from the outside hallway, Hermione finally looked up.

Draco Malfoy leaned against the wall, Icy blues watching her. His pale blond hair hung over his face. His features were sharper more narrow. A small smirk was on his face. Hermione scowled. The last person she had wanted to run into was now purposefully standing before her, mocking her almost. She hoped Harry and Ron would hurry up. They seemed to be taking forever even though only a few minutes had passed since she had sat down.  
**  
**"Well, Well. If it isn't Granger. Where's your little gang? Going to miss the train again?" His voice seemed to deepen only slightly but the arrogant tone remained. Hermione glared at him, her hand tightening around the handle of her wand which sat in her pocket.  
**  
**"Get lost Malfoy. No one wants you around here," she spat back. Draco did not look fazed at all.

"Oh Granger, I'm hurt. But I know one thing. No one wants a mudblood around." Hermione rose to her feet in an instant, wand pulled out but Draco was fast and already halfway down the corridor.  
**  
**"Coward..." she mumbled. He never stuck around whenever she got mad, ever since she punched him in the nose third year.

Hermione sat back down, one leg crossed over the other. Her fingers tapped against the seat impatiently. She kept her wand out just in case Draco decided to come back to mock her. There was no need for that because at that moment, two bobbing heads, one black, one red appeared in front of the compartment.

"Hermione!" they said together as they rushed in.  
**  
**"Harry! Ron!" She said excitedly as she gave each of them a hug. When she hugged Ron however, he pulled away quickly and ran a hand through his hair. She felt suddenly awkward and sat back down. Her eyes wandered to Harry who had changed a bit over the summer. His hair seemed darker than usual and His green eyes seemed more mesmerizing. His scar, however, seemed to fade and was barely visible to most who didn't know about it. Ron hadn't changed, except for his height. He was extremely tall but his red hair and freckles always stood out. She gave a soft smile toward him and he suddenly turned red.

"How was your Summer Hermione? Got your last owl mail a few days ago. Seemed like you had fun." Harry said, changing the topic. Hermione nodded. Her summer was good. She had helped her parents out with renovations to their home and even volunteered at an animal shelter. Though, the animals were nothing like the ones she was used to at Hogwarts.

"It was nice... But I missed Hogwarts, and you guys." She watched Ron look out the window at the breathe-taking scenery. The train had started its journey and Hermione hadn't even noticed the jolt from when the train started.  
**  
**"Yeah, Well, I was with Charlie in Romania. Took care of some dragons, not that I'm bragging," he said nonchalantly. Hermione shook her head with a smile on her face. She had missed them.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked suddenly. She had just realized the sixth year wasn't with them.

"Oh, she's hanging around Dean. They might be getting together again." Ron didn't seem all too pleased about it and neither did Harry. The two had shared a kiss in the room of Requirements last year and never spoke about it again. Hermione did not want to press the matter, though her curiosity was killing her. There was a knock at the door and the woman with the trolley appeared. None of them were very hungry for sweets so she continued on with her mission to sell to the students.

Before long, everyone were in their black robes and heading off the train and into carriages leading to the castle. Only the first years were led by boat. She wondered how many first years would become Gryffindor. She was always curious how she ended up in the house of the Lion seeing as she was book smart and most certainly should have been in Ravenclaw. She could not argue however, because she would have never had the adventures with Harry and Ron if she wasn't.

The road was bumpy and they barely talked the whole ride to the school. Once it came into view, Hermione could only stare at its magnificent beauty. Its striking appearance always had an affect on her each time she saw it. She could guess the same for Harry and Ron as they both released a sigh of relief.

They all filed into the school once they arrived and headed straight for the Great Hall. Hermione stood in the entranceway staring at the glorious arrangement. The ceiling had floating candles that lit the entire room. Four long narrow tables each with a logo on them were arranged on the ground. The teacher's table ran horizontally, each teacher sitting in their designated seat. A large podium stood in the center where Dumbledore would give his speeches. Hermione turned to Harry whose expression was full of grief. She knew he was thinking of the old Headmaster. Hermione placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave a light squeeze. Harry gave her a weak smile before heading to the Gryffindor table.

Food had yet to appear and only the returning students knew it would only arrive once the welcome speech was given. Professor McGonagall appeared and stood in front of the podium. First years sat in front of the tables on the floor and a stool with an old disheveled hat stood before them. McGonagall was now to be called Head Mistress. She gave a speech on how everything would be run this year and went straight to the placement of the first years. Most of the little ones went to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw while a few went to Gryffindor and Slytherin. After the roar of applause, Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat and the room went silent.  
**  
**"I would now like to announce the Head Girl and Boy. This award will be given to the student who has shown academic excellence and leadership qualities." Hermione felt shaky, her fingers tapping the table. Ron grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Hermione, calm down. Did you eat anything today?" he suddenly asked. She hadn't and shook her head. She was shaky and a bit dizzy but it was only because she knew that this moment would arrive. She had so desperately worked hard for the title of Head Girl and now the moment had showed itself and the announcement would be made in only a matter of seconds. She would eat later.

"Head Girl will be given to a Gryffindor. None other than Hermione Granger." The Gryffindor table broke into hoots and hollers as Hermione rose to her wobbly feet and made her way to McGonagall. She was presented with a golden Lion Badge with the name Head Girl written in intricate lettering. She placed it proudly on her robes and stood by the podium. Headmistress cleared her throat once more and the Gryffindors simmered down.

"Now, Head Boy shall be awarded to a Slytherin..."_ Not Draco Malfoy, Not Draco Malfoy..._ "Draco Malfoy." Hermione's heart seemed to freeze and she felt her eyes frantically searching for Harry and Ron. They were staring at her in horror. Draco glided to the front like a ghost, the Slytherin's hissing with excitement. _This can't be happening_, she thought as her vision began to fade in and out. The last thing she could remember was Draco suddenly reaching out for her as she fell.


	2. A Tell Tale Dream

_**"Hermione... I love you..."**__ His words were like silk, wrapping her body in such a delicate way, it sent shivers running through her body. Blood rushed through her veins, her cheeks turning scarlet. His every move made her look awkward; insignificant. He was everything. The world, the light that shown through the darkness; everything. She couldn't possibly imagine life without him beside her. She loved him as well and though she realized this, the words refused to leave her lips. She nodded her head and smiled bashfully, afraid of what could possibly slip from her lips. All she could do was grasp his hand in hers and dance.___

_Ron swept her around the dance floor, her moves graceful, his slightly stiff. He was not much of a dancer but he knew a few moves. Hermione looked up into his eyes, but turned away unable to fully stare into them for long. Her small heart fluttered, but only slightly. Ron smiled, a goofy, gentle smile. He looked at her with such tenderness and though she enjoyed it, there was something missing, a hole that needed to be filled but remained empty. She couldn't place her finger on it even if she tried. She just continued to fox trot with her beloved over the dance floor. ___

_He spun her and she twirled, her laughter filling the room. She stopped in front of a mirror and examined herself. She looked... lovely. Her hair was pulled back on the top of her head and fell around her face in lovely curls. Blush was applied on her cheeks and her eyes seemed to glow. She wore a lavish gown of beige silk that complemented her body type. _

_**"I look... I look..."**__ she couldn't quite finish the thought that was crossing her mind. She didn't want to sound conceited but she was pretty proud of her looks. _

_**"Beautiful."**__ Ron said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and smiled at her through the mirror. She smiled back and he gently kissed her neck. She closed her eyes to savor the moment. His kisses were gentle and she let out a small sigh. Suddenly however, they grew hungrier. She let out a moan, soft, seductive. What had come over Ron? She turned to face him only to come face to face with the exact opposite of the red head. ___

_Hermione gasped as she began to back away but he followed her. His hand grabbed a hold of her arm and pushed her against the mirror. She yelped, the unexpected coldness from the glass shocking her. The room had darkened and she could barely see anything other than the man in front of her. He stared, his eyes ferociously taking her form in. They seemed hungry and Hermione let out a small whimper. He approached her now, his grip loosening. She did not try to run however. She was staring into his eyes, liquid pools of blue that seemed endless. She couldn't look away. She could hear her heart beat in her ears, feel it beating in her chest. He pressed himself against her and smirked. He could feel it hammering too. He placed one hand behind her neck, his fingers twirling a strand of hair between the tips. She took in a deep breath after she realized she had forgotten a simple task such as breathing. Something had come over her, the hole had been filled. ___

_Ron was a safety but this, this that happened to be occurring at that very moment was a risk, something she craved for. He could see it in her eyes and dove in, his lips pressed against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively, her fingers running through his hair. His free hand ran down her back, tracing her spin. She gasped giving him the perfect opportunity to explore her mouth. She moaned with pleasure, unable to stop him. He grabbed a hold of her thigh and brought it up. Hermione wrapped it around his waist. He suddenly ripped the dress, the loose fabrics drifting to the floor in a useless heap. His hand ran up her thigh, Hermione's hand running down his chest. His fingers moved closer and closer toward the inside of her legs, her body growing hotter by the touch. His fingers suddenly dove in unexpectedly and Hermione let out a yelp and he smirked._

**"Draco!"** Hermione shouted as she suddenly sat upright. She instantly regretted it as she fell back down to the pillow her head had been resting on. She felt extremely dizzy and she rubbed her temple with her fingers. She let out a groan of pain before rolling onto her side. She could tell now where she was. The medical wing shone brightly as the light shone through the windows filling the room with its presence and sending a golden glow over everything its rays could touch. Hermione took a deep breath before propping herself up onto her elbows. Her eyes locked onto icy blues and hers widened with an unknown terror. Draco Malfoy leaned against the door frame, his trademark smirk on his face.

**"Having a dream about me I see? Must have done something right, you sounded pleased."**

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. He was full of himself and she did not like it one bit yet, her dream continued to replay in her mind and secretly, she wondered how it would have ended.

**"Don't be so repulsive Malfoy. I was having a dream of a cockroach who I named Draco. Though, he deserves a much nicer name rather than be known after such a vulgar creature."** Draco scowled and took a few steps towards her. Her heart fluttered instantly as she crawled as close to the wall as she could in the bed. To her relief, Ron and Harry suddenly appeared. Draco turned to face them, the smirk reappearing on his face.

**"Ah Potter, Weasley. Always one to show up when they're not wanted."**

**"What do you want Malfoy? No one wants you around."** Ron spat. Draco gave him a death glare, his eyes as ferocious in her dreams... He turned to face Hermione now, ignoring the two. They seemed ot dislike it greatly.

**"McGonagall told me to show you where the Heads dorm is. Strict orders really. Though I'd rather leave you and let you find it on your own... Filch is probably keeping an eye on me." **As soon as he said that, a familiar looking cat walked in, its giant eyes watching Draco. Mrs. Norris did seem as though on a mission. Hermione sighed heavily as she turned to face her best friends. They both gave her worried glances.

**"Now if you're done playing ill, I'd like to get a move on with my life."** Draco hissed. Hermione glared at him before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

Ron reached out to grab her arm to support her as she tended to lean to one side as she stood. Her head felt fuzzy as the world spun around her. She waved Ron off before moving towards Draco. He stared at her indifferently before briskly walking to the door.

**"Hermione, we'll help you there-"** Harry was unable to finish as Draco burst into the conversation.

**"The dorm is in a secret place. You two gits aren't allowed to know where it is." **With that said Draco left to wait outside.

**"Hermione..."** Ron started but she just shook her head. Hermione knew Draco was right even though she gagged at the thought of agreeing with him. She gave each of them a hug, lingering a bit after her embrace with Ron. He suddenly seemed uncomfortable and she just smiled softly before leaving them alone in the medicine Wing.

Draco and Hermione walked down the corridors, Hermione swaying slightly. Every now and then, she stopped to catch her bearings and steady herself. Draco waited impatiently each time, his foot tapping against the ground creating a loud clicking sound that echoed through the empty hallways. She would send him daggers every time he did it seeing as a headache had begun to form. She thought by now, he was doing it on purpose. It finally came to the point where Draco grew tired of waiting and allowed her to grasp his arm to steady her. She felt disgusted as she touched his robes, her fingers barely gripping him. He also had a look of disgust written in his features. Up close however, Hermione could see every contour of his face and she resisted the urge to trace them. Draco looked down to catch her staring at him and he actually smirked.

**"Admiring my deviously good looks Granger?**" Hermione almost choked on laughter.

**"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy."** She simply said back. The small smirk never left his face however.

The two walked onto the third floor, and into the forbidden section. She assumed it would be in that area but never had the time to go examine it. Draco led her to a portrait with an intricate golden border. On the portrait, a lion reared on its hind legs, its front paws flailing forward. A snake slithered around the base of the rock, its tongue slipping in and out. A raven was perched on a tree branch while a badger hid in a hole at the base of the tree. It seemed to incorporate all houses. Draco cleared his throat and they all looked towards him.

_**"The passsssword..."**_ the snake hissed as it reared up to look at them with its slits.

**"Veritaserum"** Draco replied. The snake bowed its head and the portrait swung open.

Hermione entered the dorm and looked around. It seemed everything was either gold and red, or green and silver. They both seemed opposites of one another yet, at the same time, went surprisingly well with each other. Hermione walked in and crashed instantly on the couch. Her body felt exhausted already from the trek and her headache wasn't helping either. Though Draco stood there, Hermione fell asleep against the soft cushions of the silver green couch.

Draco watched in amazement as Hermione just crashed and didn't move after a few minutes. He watched her chest rise with each breath she took. He was curious though, why she had called out his name when in the Medicine Wing. He couldn't really ask her because she would never take him seriously and they would end up in an argument. Leaving her on the couch to rest, Draco walked up the steps that was inlaid with a silver carpet up to his room. He glanced back at her sleeping form one last time before disappearing into his chambers.

_Hermione was in the room again, her gown flowing over the marble floor. Each step she took, her bare feet made a squishing sound on the ground. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Her gown was now a ruby red, dark and it shimmered with soft sparkles over it. It sat on her shoulders and complimented her curves as the beige one had done. Hermione shivered slightly, rubbing her arms up and down. She was suddenly afraid that Draco would appear again and she was sure that this time, she would remain asleep. Something soft was placed on her shoulders that covered her frame and she gripped it softly. The fabric was soft like velvet and she realized it was a Hogwarts cloak. Looking at the emblem, she saw the Gryffindor badge and turned around to see who had handed it to her. ___

_The lights all turned on and the room was filled with people dancing. Hermione felt confusion fill her as she turned in every which direction. All of them were wearing masquerade masks, their faces hidden. They all seemed to be watching Hermione as they danced circles around her. She began to feel panic rise inside her but she was suddenly swept off her feet, her hands filled by strong ones. She looked to her savior. His face was covered by an elegant black mask, simple yet beautiful. His black hair seemed to bob in their movements and the small scar was visible, but barely. Hermione sighed with relief as she danced with her best friend. He was a better dancer than Ron that was for sure and she loved him with all her heart, just not the same as her feelings for Ron... and of course the mysterious gentleman who she could not bring herself to mention. ___

_Harry gave her a grin as they danced to a quick pace song and Hermione laughed, her voice traveling over the ballroom. Everyone else seemed to laugh with her till the entire room was in a fit of laughter. Harry spun Hermione and she closed her eyes as she allowed her body to twirl, her dress wrapping itself around her legs. When she stopped, she opened her eyes to the darkness. The dancers were gone and she watched as Harry vanished into the darkness as well. She attempted to run after him but something caught her leg and she fell. Flipping onto her back, she saw a pale hand wrapped around her ankle. She stifled a scream as Hermione glanced further into the darkness to see who it belonged to. She came face to face with grey blue eyes that seemed to plead with her. ___

_Draco moved swiftly towards her now, his face red as though he had been crying. Hermione stared at him now, her face looking quite puzzled. She tried to speak but his finger was pressed against her lips to silence her. Draco kneeled beside her and then suddenly embraced her. One hand held her head, fingers in her hair while the other gripped her back. His body seemed to writhe in pain. _

_**"Help me,"**__ he managed to say. Hermione held him as well, attempting to reassure him. She rubbed his back. _

_**"I'm here... I'm here..."**__ she whispered.__  
_

Draco walked down the steps into the common room to see Hermione still on the couch. She had a soft smile on her face and he didn't want to disturb him. It seemed however that something had as she started to toss on the couch, close to falling off. She looked troubled and Draco walked quietly over to her. She began to murmur something and Draco leaned in close to here what was being spilled from her lips.

**"I'm here..."** she said and Draco stared at her. It was strange, but he felt suddenly calmer. Deciding what to do, Draco picked up Hermione's fragile, exhausted body. She seemed so light and was almost afraid to break her. She did not wake up however and he carried her up to her bedroom. He placed her carefully on the bed, her body curling around a pillow.

Draco stood there and watched her for some time as her body seemed to calm down and she seemed as though she was finished with the bad part of her dream. He walked toward the door and turned the lights down and began to close the door. Looking in one last time, Draco said, **"Sleep..."** He closed the door.


	3. I Can't Get No, Satisfaction

**Sorry for not updating sooner! It's been pretty busy. This is just a filler chapter. It's pretty funny towards the end. Enjoy and please review!**

Hermione woke with a start, her body lunging forward as though attempting to escape unknown hands that threatened to pull her down into the dark depths. She took deep breaths to slow her heart rate which had increased over the period of sleep. Her dreams seemed to take a turn for the worst. She could still feel the soft tickling sensation of something running up and down her arm and she proceeded to shaking her entire body to rid the feeling from her being.

A gentle breeze rolled in through the wind rustling a few bits of papers that were scattered across her desk on the other side of the room. The noise caused Hermione to leap in the air, fright overwhelming her. She placed a hand on her chest as she took large gasps of breaths. She shook her head, ashamed of herself for being so terrified of a little wind. She couldn't understand why the wind had scared her so greatly. It wasn't like her to be like a jumping bean. She was a Gryffindor: brave, strong, and intelligent. Paper rustling should not spark an interest in her mind. Yet, the papers continued to rustle though the wind had stopped moments before. Hermione stared in amazement as the sheets began to twist into a funnel, much like a tornado. Hermione prepared for the worst as she shielded her body from the doom she predicted would occur.

"Miss Hermione Granger?" A scratchy voice seemed to say.

Hermione peaked over her arm and stared at a small creature before her. It was just one of the castle elves. He wore barely anything except for a disheveled potato bag that looked older than she was. It was covered in dirt and grime and she crinkled her nose in disgust. The castle elf looked rather old as his body seemed as though it was about to betray him any moment. His arms were pulled tight to his body; his fingers, though small, looked arthritic to her. His ears were large, much larger than any elf's ears should be. Small scraggly hairs grew from them in an array of directions. His eyes were large and innocent looking. Hermione stared for a few moments before realizing he was curious as to if she truly was Hermione.

"Y-yes," she managed to sputter through her shock.

The elf approached her before bowing at the foot of her bed. She could not stop staring and it took most of her power not to have her jaw open like a fly trap. She couldn't believe the horrible conditions the elves of the castle were in, resorting to wearing old worn bags as clothing. It bothered her so greatly. Perhaps she could pick up knitting them clothing and hiding them around the castle. Last time she did that however, she found them scattered around; some were on statues while others seemed to hang from the roof.

"My name is Scrunch. I'll be your personal elf, Miss Granger."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Did that mean Draco also had a personal elf? Seeing as he was the other Head, she assumed so. As if reading her mind, Scrunch coughed before speaking once more. "Master Malfoy also has his own personal elf. All the Heads receive one as they are given more responsibility than any other student. We will pick up after you when you do not have the time to do so. You can reach me by calling my name, anytime, anywhere."

He bowed and with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared with a crack and a puff of smoke. Hermione coughed and waved the smoke away. She sighed, rather disappointed. She would have liked to talk to him a bit more but it seemed nothing more was left to be said. Stretching, Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the mattress and pressed her bare feet against the hard wood floor. It was cool to the touch and she shivered slightly. Rubbing her head, her fingers got tangled in her hair. She groaned and headed toward the dresser where all her necessities seemed to be spread across the bureau. Had Scrunch already unpack her belongings? She glanced around to see her chest full of her belongings at the foot of the bed as well as her clothes hung in the closet on the opposite wall. It seemed everything had been taken care of for her.

Hermione took this chance now to take a shower in the bathroom that seemed to be connected to her room. She gathered a few supplies and a towel and headed for the door. Opening it, she heard the water running and with a quizzical expression, she ventured into the bathroom.

"I can't get no, satisfaction. I can't get no, satisfaction. 'Cause I try and I try, and I try, and I try…" Draco's sing song voice reached Hermione's ears and although he missed a few notes, he wasn't that horrible.

She couldn't help but smile as she stood in the bathroom and listened to Draco sing in the shower. How did a wizard like Malfoy know Mick Jagger and the Rolling Stones? She could see his silhouette on the curtain and watched his hands run through his hair. Hermione couldn't help but hold her breath after that. His shadow reached out and turned off the water. Instantly, Hermione panicked but before she could stealthily return to her quarters, Draco pulled the shower curtain open. Hermione looked from his face, down, then back to his face, eyes bugged out and mouth hung open slightly.

"SHIT! Granger! What the HELL! Get out!" he shouted furiously as he wrapped himself in the plastic shower drape. Hermione realized she had been staring and instantly placed her hand on her eyes, backing out through the door, hitting the frame as she slipped back into her room.

Draco stood there, dripping wet, staring at the door as it closed, a mildly amused look on his features. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be a Head with her. He could always mess with her mind, boggle her senses, and completely "screw" with her. Her snickered at the thought as he reached for the towel that had been delicately draped on the hook beside the shower and began drying himself up.

_"Seeing Hermione's face, priceless_." He thought as he walked through the door into his own room.

Hermione didn't open her eyes until she was securely in her room and she had shut the door behind her. She couldn't help but take deep breaths until she was sure she wasn't going to collapse. Surely she was stronger than this! Hermione couldn't let one guy make her feel so weak.

_"But you saw his… No! Hermione! Don't think about it!" _She tried to occupy her thoughts with the daily routine of getting ready but her mind couldn't help but wander to what she had seen just moments before. She proceeded to walk down the stairs and out the door before Draco and made a mad dash for the Grand Hall. She had to avoid him for the rest of the day.

_"But you'll see him during patrol."_ She moaned quietly before walking through the great doors of the Hall.


	4. Common Room Conversation

Hermione stared into open space, her attention drawn elsewhere. While Ron shoveled food down his trap into the black hole that was called his stomach, Harry watched Hermione with a careful eye. Finally deciding enough was enough, he waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times before turning her gaze onto her best friend. He looked rather concerned and Hermione couldn't help but feel bad that she wasn't paying any attention to them.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked.

Ron took a moment to look up at them, a dribble of pumpkin juice running down his chin. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust as Harry threw a napkin at his face. Hermione shook her head and returned to Harry's question. How could she answer that? _Oh, nothing, except for the fact that I walked in on Malfoy and saw his… _Hermione let out a groan as she slammed her head into the table. She couldn't say that! It was ridiculous and they both certainly did not need to know about that.

"The school year is beginning and I barely even studied for anything! I'm just worried about what the classes will be like." At least that was half true. Though, she did study and they all knew that when she said "barely studied" she meant "studied for three hours every night diving into spell books and research she had acquired".

Harry released a sigh and began talking to her using comforting words but once more, Hermione's attention was ripped away and placed elsewhere. Draco had just entered the Great Hall and was now strolling over to the Slytherin table. Their eyes met for a second and Draco winked in her direction. Hermione let out another moan and she slammed her face once more into the table. Harry and Ron exchanged glances, concern for her flickering across their eyes. She had been acting strange ever since the incident.

"Maybe you need to see Madam Pomfrey again, just as a follow up." Harry suggested but Hermione waved him off as she grabbed her things and hurried out of the Hall. No one had noticed an empty seat at the Slytherin table.

Hermione scuffled down the hallway, her cloak billowing out behind her. Her shoes clicked against the floors as she decided to head to head to the library. Perhaps she could discover an interesting book that could grab a hold of her mind and bring her to new worlds. She always wondered why she was not a Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat worked in mysterious ways and who was she to question it?

Before she reached the library, a pair of strong hands grabbed a hold of her shoulders and forcefully led her to a small alcove not far off. She struggled, attempting to look at the perpetrator, but every time she tried to look for a face, she was jostled more violently. She was pushed against the wall then whipped around to face whoever it was that had grabbed her. Hermione was not surprised to see icy blue eyes staring back into her chocolate ones. She practically snarled at him, ripping her arm from his grasp. He released her, only to place his hands on the wall on either side of her, confining her in place.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she snarled at him.

"What do I want? You see, Granger, I realized now that we both are Heads, we're going to see a lot of each other." It seemed as though he was attempting to make a point about something. He paused, leaving Hermione curious about what he would say next.

"Spit it out. I haven't got all day to be standing here waiting for some intelligent words to spew from her incoherent mouth." Hermione spat.

Draco frowned, anger clearly visible in his eyes. "You see, it's comments like those that make people dislike you. Now, as I was saying, we're going to see a lot of each other so I thought we could have a peace treaty."

Hermione stared at him blankly, waiting for the words to register in her mind. After he had rudely manhandled her into the alcove, he wanted to talk about peace? She almost burst into a fit of laughter and Draco could see the strain it took for her to keep the fit of giggles locked inside her. Draco smacked his hand against the stone, inches from her face. Hermione immediately straightened up, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Look, it's not easy for me to do this. Not only are you a friend of Potters, you're… not pure." He chose his words carefully but not carefully enough.

Hermione stared at him with a shocked expression until anger slowly took its place. "You come to me, rudely handle me, then call me impure and expect me to accept your "peace treaty"? You're bloody mad! Now get out of my way you incompetent git!"

Hermione shoved Draco out of the way and rushed into the library before he could squeeze in another word. Draco scowled and slammed his fist into the stone wall, his hand throbbing madly. Shaking it off, he stormed away in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

Hermione stomped through the rows of books, searching for anything that could distract her from the incident that had just occurred outside her sanctuary. Madam Pince watched her like a hawk, making sure she never inched close to the Restricted Section. Hermione yanked a book from the shelf and the Librarian instantly stood up, a cough released to grab Hermione's attention. She instantly recoiled from Pince's glare and mouthed an apology. She still remembered the day when Harry and Ginny were raising down the hallway with their belongings chasing after them when Madam Pince had spotted them eating chocolate.

She walked over to the table and sat down, opening the book in front of her. She didn't know what she would be reading about, but she hoped that it would take her mind off of the situation. Delving into the book, a word jumped out at Hermione, something she had never quite seen before. She mouthed the word a couple times, curiosity bubbling through her system. She didn't know anyone who would know the word except Dumbledore, but he was unreachable now.

"Invoketus," she murmured under her breath. She read the passage around it but it gave no clue as to its meaning. Perplexed, Hermione closed the book and headed over to the Librarian to check the book out. She was eyes carefully before it was finally stamped and she was able to leave in peace.

Hermione ambled down the hallway until she came to the staircases. She debated where to head to; the Gryffindor Common Room, or the Head's Room? She could only hope that Draco decided to head elsewhere as she climbed the stairs to the third floor.

Hermione walked through the portrait after giving the password to the snake, her head first peering inside before she made any move to fully enter. She heard nothing coming from the common room so she crawled inside, glancing in every direction as though he was about to fall from the ceiling or magically apparate.

Hermione hadn't really gotten a good look around the common room. The first night, she had crashed on the couch and in the morning, she was rushing out as quickly as possible. The room was a nice mixture of the four colors that defined them. There were couches and love seats as well as book shelves that lined the walls, though most held little knick knacks rather than books. Sighing, Hermione took a seat by the fire place which magically roared to life. She smiled. She adored the wizarding world.

Opening the book, Hermione immediately began to search for the word that had intrigued her once more in the hopes of finding something that could help define it. She searched through the pages, attempting to find it in context so she could learn more about it.

In a half hour, Hermione slammed the book closed and tossed it onto the coffee table, disappointment radiating from her being. She had found nothing. Perhaps she needed to go to the Restricted Section and find something there. She'd need Harry though for his Invisibility Cloak and if Harry was going, Ron would surely follow. She didn't want all of them getting into her business so the idea was a bust. Pouting, Hermione stared into the fire, allowing the flames to engross her. She was absolutely oblivious to the sound of the portrait door opening and closing.

"Occupied, I see?" His voice sent shivers travelling down her spine as Hermione turned to face the one being she detested. Draco stood against the door frame, hands deep in his pockets. His signature smirk was plastered to his face and all Hermione wanted to do was slap it clean off.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me? Perhaps kicking some puppies or tormenting some innocent first years?" Hermione hissed. She was being vicious and she knew it but she couldn't care less. She wasn't in the mood for his little games and all she wanted was some peace and quiet. Perhaps she should have stayed in the library. At least there she could hear herself think.

"Surprisingly, no I don't," he said as he walked into the room a bit more. Hermione stood up, her hand inches from her wand.

"Now, now, you don't want to do anything rash. Look, I want to… apologize." His words were forced.

"Just leave Malfoy. I don't want to hear it." Hermione said.

"Now look, if you'd just listen-"

"I said leave!" Hermione yelled, her voice rising in anger.

"Come on, just hear me out-"

"No, I will never hear you out you filthy, slimy-" Draco was across the room before Hermione could pull out her wand. He barricaded her shoulders with his right arm while his left covered her mouth. His strength was much greater than hers and all Hermione could do was glare viciously at him.

"Now you listen, and you listen good. I'm trying to do something against my nature, what I've been raised to do. It's not going to be easy; nothing ever is, but at least I'm doing something about it. Do you know how difficult it is to do something right after doing wrong for years? Going against everything I've been taught is not simple, but what could make it a little less painful is if you gave me a chance."

Hermione stared at him, shock visible. Releasing his grip, Draco allowed her to move freely, turning away from her as he did so. She didn't run or even attempt to pull out her wand. She hadn't thought about it that way but after actually letting him speak, her mind seemed to open slightly.

"Alright…" She whispered. Draco looked behind him at her, surprise filling him. He wasn't expecting her to accept it so easily. Was she actually giving him a chance? If he said something wrong, would she immediately disregard their entire conversation here? It wasn't much of a conversation, but it was something.

"Thank you." He managed to say despite the burning in his throat that told him not to.

"Sure…" Hermione said before disappearing upstairs in her room.


	5. Restricted and Required

Hermione sat upstairs in her room, her back against the door. She stared at the opposite wall, thinking about what had just happened. Her heart pounded in her chest, the beating radiating through her body and vibrating in her ears. She could still feel his arm pressed against her, holding her in place. Could it be true that Malfoy had actually changed? She had always pictured him as the face of the enemy, not including Voldemort of course. He was always there to cause annoyance and problems for the gang and now that the Dark Lord was gone, he was just magically going to be nice to them? Why was he changing? Was it an act?

Hermione rubbed her temples as a headache began to form. She couldn't think straight. The only thing she could do was give him a chance and see what happened. Hermione sighed as she stood up and opened the door, peaking down the stairs in search of Draco. He had disappeared from sight and Hermione travelled down the stairs quickly. She slunk over to the coffee table and picked up the book she had left behind.

She stared at it strangely, before slipping it into the knapsack she had nabbed from her room. She thought she had closed it before going upstairs. Shrugging, Hermione left the room in search of her two best friends, a plan formulating in her mind.

Draco crawled out of his room, his eyes following Hermione as she vanished from the Head's room. He moved soundlessly down the stairs and stared at the spot where the book had been. He looked back at the place Hermione had disappeared from before slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Invoketus…" He muttered as he walked out of the room.

Hermione travelled down the hallway toward the Gryffindor common room, her hand gripping the knapsack that continually slapped against her leg as she walked. She could feel the hard covered book secured in the bag against her fingertips and she wondered about what the word could mean. When she took the word apart, she thought of the word, invoke. She remembered over the summer reading a few books on Wiccan that mundane muggles had written. It spoke of invoking the spirit of the gods in a mortal being. She wondered if the word could relate to that.

Not looking where she was going, Hermione walked head first into a tall body with Slytherin robes. Arms reached out to grab a hold of her before she fell to the ground. Surprised, she looked up to see who had helped her only to find Blaise staring down at her with a vicious smile. She attempted to struggle free of his grip only to feel his fingers tighten around her arm.

"Look what I caught. What's the matter Granger? Not strong without your little posse?" He sneered at her. She knew how much he actually despised her kind and shared Draco's views about purebloods and mudbloods. Yet, at least they used to share the same views.

Hermione yanked free of his grasp only to feel a sharp blow against her right cheek. Was he really using violence against her? Her hand instinctively flew to her throbbing cheek, shock flashing across her eyes. Small dots appeared across her vision and she wobbled slightly, her free hand reaching out for the wall to support her. Blaise began to move in closer now, an ill-intentioned grin across his face. Hermione could only stare in horror as panic sunk into her mind and she had no idea what to do.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A voice boomed. Blaise instantly froze up, his eyes glancing around frantically as he crashed to the floor. Ron stood behind him, his wand pointed at the spot Blaise had been. Hermione snapped out of her trance, surprised that she had not been able to react to Blaise's provocation. She really must have had her mind occupied.

Ron raced over to her, his arms reaching out and helping her find equilibrium. Hermione smiled gratefully at her best friend who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. They looked awkwardly from one another to the plank-like form of Blaise.

"Hermione, bloody hell… What happened?" He asked as he led her away from the scene.

"I just ran into him! I don't know what was going through his mind… and I don't want to know." She shivered at the thought of what he could have done.

"Well, let's just get you to the common room okay? Harry and I want to talk to you." Ron led her toward the Gryffindor's section of the castle. Hermione continually looked behind her. She swore she could feel a pair of eyes watching her and she couldn't help the paranoia that ran through her system.

"Hermione, it's okay. I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to you." Ron whispered. Hermione almost tripped after hearing that, her legs becoming like rubber. There was something in his voice that reached out and touched her heart lightly, causing it to beat rapidly in her chest, more so than what Blaise had done. She looked up at him, a strange look on her face.

"What?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head, a smile creeping onto her features. She wrapped her arm around his waist and allowed her head to rest lightly against him. Ron stiffened a bit but after walking for a minute like that, he relaxed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he was as red as his hair.

The two trekked down the hallway, arms wrapped around each other comfortably. They reached the Fat Lady and Ron whispered the password. Slipping inside, they separated from one another and sat down on the couch waiting for Harry to travel down from the dormitories to speak with them. Both decided to sit down facing Hermione and she gave them a quizzical expression. They both looked rather concerned and she almost felt like they were having an intervention.

"Hermione, we wanted to talk to you about everything that's going on. You seem distracted all the time and we both notice that you haven't been looking so well. We're concerned and want to know if there is something you're not telling us." Harry spoke. Ron nodded his head, agreeing with him but refusing to speak. Hermione could only stare at the two of them, unsure how to share the dark secrets within her mind.

"Guys, I'm fine. Malfoy has me stressed and angry and it's just affecting me negatively, that's all." She said, giving a forced smile. "I just need some rest."

They both looked at each other and she knew they didn't believe a word she said. She sighed, unsure what to do now. She flashed them a pleading look, almost begging them not to worry. She also tried to think up a solution to all this to keep them from bothering her.

"Okay. The truth is, there's this guy…" That was all she needed to say. Both boys raised their hands and stood up, not wanting to hear the troubles of girls or the problems they had with boys. She couldn't help but grin at the thought of finding something as easy as a boy problem to leave her alone.

Ron had managed to slip away and Harry was attempting to ascend the boys' staircase before Hermione grabbed a hold of his arm. He looked at her, confusion written across his features. She led him away from the stairs and back to where they were seated just moments before, away from the other Gryffindors.

"Harry, I need to borrow your cloak. I need to go into the restricted section of the library. It won't take long." He gave her a suspicious look, unsure whether to do so or not. He usually went with her when she was on a mission and she did the same. Sighing, he gave in and rushed upstairs to grab it. He wasn't going to question her intentions because she went along with what he wanted to do for so long. It was time he gave back instead of asking.

Hermione took hold of the silk cloth and thanked him before rushing out of the dorm and heading down the hallway.

Night time came expectantly fast and it wasn't long before Hermione slipped into the cloak, her body instantly disappearing from view. She sidled down the hallway as stealthily as she could. Fears of being caught by teachers filled her mind but she hastily pushed them aside. She was on a mission to discover the true meaning of that word and she felt the restricted section was the best place to search first.

Using the unlocking charm, Hermione was able to slip into the library and then the restricted area. It was rather large and at first, panic took over her system. She had no idea where to start but that was why she was here. This was the beginning. Sighing, Hermione began at one end, using her wand as a light to examine the bindings for names. Every sound that came from either the hallway or within the walls of the hallway caused Hermione to jump and muffle her wand within her clothing. Several minutes would pass before she deemed it safe to continue on with her search.

After a gruesome three hours, Hermione had practically given up hope until she spied a book open on a table. A word jumped out at her near the top of the page. Flipping to the cover, she gasped. "Invoketum; the Art of Invoking", it read. Hermione immediately grabbed the book and slipped it into her robes before triumphantly heading toward the door to leave the library. She thought she had gotten away with it until the main doors to the library creaked open. Hermione froze in place, nearly forgetting the fact that she was invisible. She dove into the aisles, careful not to make a noise. She could not see who it was, but their footsteps moved closer and closer.

Hermione snuck down the aisle and disappeared on the opposite side until the footsteps past. She then made a beeline for the door, muffling her footsteps as she walked. She snuck out of the library believing she didn't make a noise until her calf hit the door as she left creating a loud bang. Hermione panicked and she now ran down the hallway. She heard the rush of someone coming out of the library and then down the hallway after her. Fear radiated through her being and she could feel her heart beating loudly in her ears. Her arms pumped and she began thinking she needed a place to hide.

As though answering her prayers, a door began to miraculously appear. Its intricate design appeared first until it solidified into an actual door. Hermione could hear the chaser drawing nearer and Hermione did not hesitate to enter. She threw open the door and practically dove inside.

The door closed shut behind her and Hermione actually felt safer. Looking around, she realized she had discovered the room of requirements. Hermione removed the cloak and neatly placed it on an abandoned couch. Hermione looked around the place, the walls peeling away and the entire room was cluttered with useless objects. Hermione approached a cracked mirror, rust clinging to the frame. She slowly touched her face, admiring herself. Despite running and the anxiety that flowed within her blood stream, she looked rather calm. She jumped, practically screaming when she spotted Draco in the mirror, staring at her.

Hermione whirled around to stare into the icy blue eyes that were slowly taking her form in. Hermione couldn't help but take a sharp breath of air. Was he the one that had been chasing after her? She hadn't even heard the door open behind her. How'd he get in? She subconsciously gripped the book hidden away in her robes and slowly made her way to the invisibility cloak, stashing the book away without him noticing. He had decided to glance around the room a bit before slipping his hands in his pockets and walking toward her.

Her heart began racing once more as he approached her, his blonde hair falling delicately over his eyes. Malfoy ran his fingers through it and Hermione bit her lip, looking away. She could practically hear him scoffing at her but when she looked up, his face was completely serious. Hermione was shocked. What was on his mind? Was something troubling him?

"Draco-," she began but he had reached out for her, lips colliding, one hand supporting her neck, the other caressing the small of her back. Hermione's eyes shot open wide and at first her hands pounded at his shoulders, but a dream she had recently appeared in her mind.

_He could see it in her eyes and dove in, his lips pressed against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively, her fingers running through his hair. His free hand ran down her back, tracing her spin._

Hermione allowed her arms to wrap around his neck and Draco pulled her in tighter, deepening the kiss. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces and they both hungrily craved something that seemed impossible to reach. His hands roamed her body, exploring every contour and curve he could find. Hermione laced her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. They both could not deny their desires for one another and so that was the result. Both collided into each other, unable to separate. The school year had barely started and already drama was in the making. How would she explain this to the boys? Ron…

Hermione was the first to pull away, her hands pressing against his chest. He willingly let her go, staring at her incredulous. Hermione felt as though her lips were vibrating. She touched them lightly, his feel still lingering against her. His face was as shocked as hers. Was it from actually kissing her in the first place or from her pulling away? She couldn't tell because it was Malfoy but she felt that it might be the latter; for some reason, she hoped that it was.

"Draco, I'm sorry… It's just, we are so different-"

"Opposites attract."

"Not this time. I still can't trust you after everything that's happened between us. Just because you want to change doesn't mean you can gain trust and respect so quickly. Time heals wounds, does it not? You just need to back up." Hermione couldn't believe the words that were flowing from her tongue at the moment and immediately shut her trap. He stared at her for a long time, his fist clenched. At first, she thought he would begin screaming at her, calling her names but all he did was nod his head and look away.

Hermione walked past him, picking up the cloak and the hidden book within before leaving the room. Draco stood there for some time, staring at the floor where Hermione had stood. Clenching his fist, he slammed it into the mirror, shards littering the floor and piercing his hand. Wincing, Draco removed the large shards violently before walking away and out the door.


	6. Who Are You?

It had been a couple weeks since the time they had arrived in Hogwarts. It was strange to think that so much could have happened in just a few days and Hermione was glad when everything seemed to settle down. Classes had begun and of course, Hermione was at the top of her game. Constantly raising her hand to answer questions, she wondered if she ever got on any of the teachers' nerves. Most of the students were irritated by it. Yet, Hermione continued as though it didn't bother her. She let it slide off her body as though she had a shield around her.

Headmistress McGonagall gave Draco and Hermione their patrol schedules and she couldn't contain her joy at how little they truly saw each other. It had become awkward with Draco in the Heads' room and she now took any excuse to avoid him. He didn't try to resist the fact that he was glad as well. He practically thanked McGonagall before sneering at Hermione and slithering away to patrol. It seemed he was avoiding her as well.

Despite that, Hermione continued to have dreams that rattled her core to the point where she woke up hugging her pillow muttering his name. Draco couldn't care less for her now since she had left him standing there in the Room of Requirements so there was no point in caring about him. Why had she ever cared for him in the first place? After everything he had done to her and her friends, Hermione couldn't see why she had been thinking about him lately. Was it because she had walked in on him showering? No, she had completely pushed that from her mind. It was because of his sudden attempt at a truce that caused her to think long and hard about him. He sure didn't act like he changed after she refused him. Perhaps it truly was all a charade.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common room, engrossed in the book she had nabbed from the library. Her eyes were glued to the pages and she couldn't seem to tear away. There were many things that sent shivers down her spine. She could imagine if Invoketum fell into the wrong hands. However, the last page, it read that the book was the only one of its kind and the art of Invoketum had long been forgotten. She realized they kept it at Hogwarts because it was the safest place around. The binding was ordinary and the pages were anything but new so she could see someone just throwing the book away and taking little interest in it.

"Hermione… Hermione… HERMIONE!"

Hermione jumped, slamming the book shut and glancing up. Harry stood before her, a slightly irritated look on his face. Hermione shrunk a little in her chair, the book held tightly in her grasp. She hadn't told Harry or Ron about her little escapade and she didn't plan to even if they asked. They both seemed rather curious about what she was reading all the time.

"Look, you've been reading that book nonstop since you got it. I've bet you've even read it twice… Put it away for a bit and come down to see Hagrid with Ron and me. It'll do you some good." Harry offered his hand which Hermione took. She slipped the book into her bag and Harry pulled her out of the chair. The two headed out of the Gryffindor common room and down the hall where Ron was waiting for them. Together, the three headed toward the newly built cottage that was the residence of their dear friend.

The visit didn't last long however. Night was beginning to set in and because of Hermione's new responsibilities she had kicked them from the grounds and forced them to return back to the dorms. She did not have to patrol that night, lucky that the teachers could while she got some well deserved sleep.

"_Just relax. It isn't that hard." Hermione let out a small squeal as the broomstick hoisted her into the air. Ron sat behind her, arms extended to hold her in place. Soft yet firm hands held hers on the broom handle. _

"_Try to make it go left." Hermione began to lean left and the broom obeyed, turning ever so slightly as it flew in the air. Hermione laughed. It wasn't as hard as she thought it was. Ron was a good teacher after all. She could almost feel his smile. His thumb gently rubbed the back of her hand as they flew around the Quidditch field. There was something relaxing about it all and Hermione leaned back against Ron's chest. She removed her hands and allowed him to steer as she snuggled closer into him. He rested his chin on the top of her head and Hermione closed her eyes to savor the moment._

_When she opened her eyes, Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. She was now in the Room of Requirements sitting on the abandoned couch. Draco sat on the opposite cushion, cold blue eyes watching her every move. She cowered further away from him but he inched closer, his eyes never leaving her face._

"_You know exactly what I came for." He hissed. Did she really? Hermione stared at him confused. She felt something against her hand and when she looked down, she was gripping the Invoketum book. Why would he want that? She attempted to rise and walk away but Draco grabbed a hold of her, throwing her back to the couch. She let out a scream but no sound came out. It was like a bad horror film. _

_He moved in now slowly engulfing her until she felt as though she would suffocate. Malfoy suddenly turned into black smoke that enveloped her entirely and she felt herself begin to plummet through the darkness, falling continuously without purpose. There was no up or down, left or right. Her sense of direction was completely gone and she felt completely and utterly alone._

Hermione awoke to the sound of clattering. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hermione found Scrunch placing something on her desk. From the angle she was at, she spotted eggs and toast as well as bacon and what she assumed to be freshly squeezed orange juice. He managed to disappear in the blink of an eye before Hermione could even thank him. She usually went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast so she was curious why today was special.

Standing up, Hermione made her way to the desk where the breakfast sat. She took a piece of bacon and began nibbling on it while she removed the small note that had been placed neatly to the side of the plate. Her name had been written on the envelope and when she opened the small note, it began to speak in Scrunch's voice.

**Miss Granger,**

**I have heard that you've been having some rough nights lately and wanted to help you feel better. Here is a small breakfast that has been prepared for you.**

**Enjoy,**

**Scrunch**

Smiling, Hermione slipped the card into the desk drawer and began to munch away at the meal.


End file.
